The Job's Never Done
by BetterDaysAhead
Summary: It was thought that when the world was cured, there would be no more EVO's left: but what if there were some who didn't have nanites, but still retained the properties? Will Rex be able to fix the problem before Providence is completely shut down? Or will these creatures launch their attack before anything can be done about them? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfic, so a little slack would be appreciated if anyone is out-of-character. Thanks!

The nanites were all destroyed. All loose ends tied up. For everyone except Rex and Bobo, of course, the world was normal again as if the nanite event never happened.

Until there was a report, a single report, of an attack taking place in the slums of a city.

This in its self would not be an extraordinary event: crimes were abundant in this neighborhood.

However the attack was said to have been conducted by a teenager with a mutated face, terrifying, and shocking resemblance to the EVO form of mutations.

It was this miniscule detail that cause Providence to take a second glance, and put a brief hold on their shut-down.

Rex was sent to look into the sighting, poking curiously around the alley, next to a shady, locked, and abandoned building, the only hint to it's past as a store being the green and white striped tarp hanging outside of the door, torn at the end, with a muddy water puddle dripping acrid water into the street.

_Strange... _he thought, walking in a circle around it to see a burst pipe when he backed away far enough. It was clear that it had been repaired earlier that same day. However, the muddy puddle still remained, leaving foot prints that headed into the alley, and suddenly stopped near a hole where a sewer grate was once mounted.

Finding no other evidence of the assault, he headed back to help with the packing of all EVO equipment at the base.

The case was dismissed for the time being, until a week later an attack happened on the same street, and suspicions were once again raised. Rex and Six went to the new sight, and when it proved to be empty, walked up and down the street.

"Rex! Look out!" called Six, Rex whipping around to see a figure standing in the rain, though it was too dark to recognize it.

The creature snarled, both of the agents getting a brief look at it as it was under the lamp: it's mouth was huge and slobbering, with at least three rows of teeth, sticking out like Circe's did.

Rex had managed to slam it into a wall with his Smack Hands, only to find them crumble after touching the creature.

The mutated attacker hissed, also clearly hurt by being in direct contact with Rex's machines, a brief amount of steam coming off of him, most likely from burning, until the figure staggered beneath the tarp of the same shop from the first attack.

Six charged at the creature, still surrounded in darkness, but it ducked underneath the same tarp Rex had seen earlier.

"Six, wait!" Rex called, though it was too late. While running at the creature, he slashed the tarp open and the clouded water spilled on top of the teenager, at it screeched again and a dorsal fin protruded from it's back, a large mass bursting out of the bottom of it's spine.

It rose to it's feet, snarling, and Rex attempted to have a go at it, though this time with his sword. The machine once again crumbled when it touched the neck of the EVO, and his opponent once again snarled in pain as it's neck was burnt.

Six charged at the soaking EVO, and the large beast wasn't able to move fast enough. It collapsed onto it's knees clutching it's arm where blood was seeping through the shirt. The large mouth caved in, the creature going rigid as the fin and other mass also were sucked back in.

Looking up slowly and carefully, a ragged boy with long tangled hair looked up fearfully, before letting out a single nervous laugh, getting to his feet and backing away, before diving into a sewer grate, easily getting by the stunned agents.

"Six?" Rex said quietly, watching the teenager scurry into the sewer.

"Yes, Rex?" Six growled, annoyed that the thing had gotten away.

"I'm not sure that's and EVO."

AN: Is it any good? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know, when I touched him with my machines, they broke apart. What else is there to say?" Rex sighed, tired of being questioned by Holiday in the now empty lab. Caesar was staring into space, leaning on a desk that had not been cleared out yet.

"It's clear this thing isn't an EVO. But none of the others could override your Omega-1 nanite machines. Did you try using any of those?" Caesar thought out loud, dragging himself back to earth.

"No, I didn't use it, I was a little distracted when it _turned human on it's own_!" Rex yelled, clearly exasperated.

"You should probably head back there, and take second look. Oh, and bring back a water sample if there still is any in the tarp: I think the equipment it still here, so I can easily analyze it." Holiday said, starting to walk out before adding the final part.

Rex sighed once more, before turning around when Caesar cleared his throat. "It would be a good idea not to touch them, or the water until we're sure it's not the problem. Just, bring back a sample for me too?" he asked, looking expectantly at Rex. "Sure." he sighed, heading out.

Once at the site, Rex headed up and down the alleys, keeping an eye out for sewer grates. He placed sensors given to him on his way out, so that he would receive a notification if anything moved in or our of the grates.

Hours later, when Rex was beginning to give up, the device buzzed, showing a sensor had gone off only ten yards away. He jumps, quickly forming his Sky Slyder, and flew off to said point. The same boy was there as yesterday, though he was still in what looked like a human form. It noticed Rex, and began to make a mad dash for the grate. Rex swooped down, forming his Blast Caster as he stuck the landing, and whipped it towards the boy.

Seeming to have caught on last time, he held his hand out, making the whip-like machine fall apart. Rex settled for tackling the boy, who was easily overpowered due to his already weakened state. What he didn't expect was the instant burning sensation, and both boys quickly struggled away from each other.

"Look. I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to com with me. Okay?" Rex said slowly, as if the boy wouldn't understand him.

"Do you work for Providence?" the ragged teenager asked, not letting his guard down.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rex asked, somewhat curious though still hostile.

"Then just stay away from me!" he boy called, making another mad dash for the sewer, only to have Rex get in his way. Attempting to avoid burning himself, the boy made various attempts to get into the sewers, but Rex made the perfect barrier.

Rex gave up attempting to just keep him in one place, and formed his Smack hands, having just enough time to smash him against the wall before they crumbled.

The desperate teenager crumpled, and slipped into unconsciousness.

Rex called a jet, carefully making sure to grab a water sample before leaving, realizing too late that he forgot to get one for Caesar.

On the ride back to the base, Rex was careful to stay away from his attacker, though took the moment to look a bit closer at them.

It was clear that they were thin, with the cut that Six had given him yesterday still exposed. Their sweatshirt was too small for them, with slices in seemingly random places all over it. They were barefoot, and their jeans were torn at the knees.

The not-so-EVO came-to halfway through the flight, and had to be held down, Rex watching from across the room.

The landing was a relief, Rex eager to get out of the same room as the freak, though still managing to calmly leave the plane, making a beeline for Holiday's lab.

"I managed to get your water sample." he said, handing her the vial. "Oh, and we caught the thing. It didn't turn into Jaws though." he joked, making the movie reference, remembering the dorsal fin from the previous confrontation.

"Odd. Do you think they can control it?" Holiday asked, putting the water down and eying it.

It was at that moment the creature burst into the room, still in it's human form, looking wildly, his eyes settling on Rex. The boy launched himself at Rex, though Rex easily side stepped forcing the boy to land on a table, sliding over it and knocking the glass tube of water into the floor, shattering it.

"What is your problem?" Rex shouted, already forming Block Party just in case.

"I was just kidnapped! _That's_ my problem!" the boy snarled, seeming to have lost his sense of fear now that he found the root of the problem.

Caesar walked in, glancing at the younger teenager before looking at Rex. "You did get the water sample, right?" he asked Rex, before turning his gaze back to the boy. "Maybe you brought back one better than the water sample."

Caesar took a step forward, and the boy two steps back. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want to find out why you aren't cured." Dr. Holiday said, holding up her hands.

The boy visibly relaxed though his eyes remained wide. "Then why did you kidnap me?" he snarled, glancing at Rex then Caesar, while Holiday kept her accusing gaze on Rex. "Hey, he was attacking me. What was I supposed to do?" Rex said defensively.

"I'm Dr. Holiday, and this is Caesar and Rex." she said calmly, turning her attention back to the freak.

"Mark." he said hesitantly, just staring at Holiday's hand as she offered it for a shake. "And I'm no EVO." he said quickly, glaring at Rex. "Can't be cured, even if I was."

"Rex, could you try anyway?" Caesar said, looking Mark up and down, still not seeing any EVO properties.

Rex took a step towards Mark, who backed away, but after a reassuring glance from Holiday, he offered out his hand. Rex took it, and ties to cure him, but according to his nanites he was already cured.

Both of the boys jerked back their hands at the burning sensation, Mark shaking his out as it turned red. "See? I told you there was no use." he growled.

"He had nanites, but they don't seem to be causing any problems..." Rex said, turning around to Caesar, who was deep in thought.

"Mark, can I get a blood sample?" Dr. Holiday asked, Mark visibly wincing at the word 'blood'.

"Please, just- don't let me see it?" he asked, carefully looking around the room, searching for an exit for a quick escape. Rex quickly formed Block Party again, and Mark backed off without saying anything, offering up his arm and grimacing as he turned his head away.

AN: Sorry for the anticlimactic ending. I'm going to start making them 1000 words at least, unless I'm under pressure or I don't have any ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark was sitting on a table, deep in thought, while Holiday talked to Cesar, out of earshot. "His blood is just like a normal person's, except with nanites. Whatever changes him into an EVO must be in the water." Holiday said quietly, making cautious glances at the boy as it he might change at any second.

"Well, we could go ask him." Cesar said, Holiday trying to protest, though Cesar was already walking towards Mark.

"Mark, how do you turn into an EVO?" he asked bluntly, Mark wincing and whipping his head around to make sure Caesar wasn't carrying a weapon.

"I don't turn into an EVO. I only change." he protested, hopping off the table. "And it hurts a lot so I'd appreciate it if you don't test it." he added, a bit more quietly.

"I'll go back and get another sample." Rex offered, glaring at Mark for destroying the first one.

The boy shrugged, but didn't bother offering to go: he knew that the idea would be shut down before it was even considered, but he didn't want to be caught up here too long...

Rex came back into the room, roughly five hours later, with the new sample. "It's going to take me a while to analyze it. Could you show Mark a place where he can stay for now?" Holiday muttered. Cesar had already headed back to his own lab, looking forwards to analyzing himself.

Both of them glanced at each other, clearly not supporting the suggestion, but Mark shrugged, still a little shaken up from the blood.

"So, how long have you been a pet here?" Mark growled, purposefully bumping into Rex on the way out, though neither were hurt due to their jackets.

"I'm not their pet. Besides, I don't see any reason to give answers to you." Rex growled back, looking away. "Most of the rooms have been packed up, so you'll just have to take one that might not have a bed."

"I'm not used to one anyway." Mark said, sticking his tongue out at Rex from behind him.

After being shown a cot where he could sleep, Mark took a nap, pretending that he had nothing to go back to...still, he worried about the others. They wouldn't be able to survive without him, and their triggers were too prominent in the world...

After the water analysis, Mark was called back to the lab. "There's nothing special about this water. It would be fine to drink if it wasn't so filled with bacteria!" Holiday exclaimed, frustrated that their only lead had been a dead end.

"Well, we could always as him." Cesar said simply, walking over to the boy before Holiday had time to object. He was sitting on the same table as before, his legs swinging over the side. "How do you turn into an EVO exactly?" he asked Mark.

"Well, let me think, it's painful and I can kill a person when I'm like it, so, no thanks. Not answering the question." Mark snapped.

"The water." Rex realized, his eyes widening a bit. "It must be the water. When Six slashed the tarp open and the water fell on him, he turned even more EVO-ey. And it was in the same place at the night before when the pipe burst! And of course there was the rain last time." he explained, smiling that he had figured it out before Holiday _and_ Caesar.

The stricken look on Mark's face was evidence enough that Rex had guessed right. From the young teen's eye, both Dr. Holiday and Caesar approached him ominously. He jumped over the table, spooked, and went back to feverishly looking for an exit.

"Mark, we're not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. We just want to figure out how to help you." Holiday said calmly, though clearly not helping Mark calm down.

"No. I'm not going to be your little pet. Don't you already have Rex for that?" whimpered Mark, making a mad dash for the exit. He would have made it had Rex not already dashed to it and used his Block Party shield to set a barrier up. He shattered the force field of course, but it also sent him sprawling, Mark groaning from his blistering arm, and Rex trying to get the black spots out of his view.

"Okay. Mark, get ready to go swimming." Rex laughed, getting a nasty glare from the boy, though everyone else just ignored him.

"Please just make it fast?" pleaded the boy, handcuffed to the wall, Caesar holding a bucket of water. "It wears off when I get dry..." he added quietly, and braced himself.

Almost as soon as the water touched the boy's skin he screamed, his mouth expanding and his teeth spacing, growing sharper. The small white buds in the back of his mouth also blossomed into full grown razor teeth.

Soon after another screech and another bucket of water, the dorsal fin exploded from his back, the same mass coming from the bottom of Mark's spine. The creature -it no longer resembled Mark- struggled against the cuffs, already dripping.

"Okay, let's get a blood sample now..." Caesar smiled, grabbing a syringe. "Rex? Could you distract him for me?" he said, walking to the left of the beast. Rex nodded, going to the right, and used his Fun Chucks to repeatedly tease the atrocity.

Once Cesar got the needle into the creature, it forgot Rex and lashed out at his older brother, landing a nasty bite on his arm. Fortunately the scientist was able to get at least a little bit of blood, before getting to his feet and running from the humanoid.

Rex ran around Mark and over to his brother. "Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly, glancing at the bleeding arm.

"I'm going to be fine. I still got the blood sample." Rex's brother grinned, holding up the syringe and the incredibly small amount of Mark's blood in it.

AN: I should be updating again soon. ^^ Thanks for all the positive reviews. They make me feel great!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for any flawed science in this chapter ^^' There are only so many facts Google can give you, and only so many that would help with the plot...

Mark calmed down once most of the water was gone. However, by the time that happened, his blood had already been carefully looked at. Neither Holiday nor Cesar had seen something like it: when Mark was in his EVO-like form, his human cells surrounded his nanites. The pain he felt when he transformed was the feeling of a quintillion cells ripping themselves away from him to cover the nanites, as well at countless others forming his dorsal fin.

Another interesting thing they found, was that his blood cells were also extremely different from a humans: half of them were very much like a shark's.

"Well, that explains the dorsal fin." Rex grumbled, still in the room, as even though he hated Mark he still wanted to know what he was.

Some of Rex's nanites were put in with Mark's when they had their 'cell blanket'. The results were interesting: both of the nanites exploded.

This shocked all three of them, and soon enough Mark as he wandered into the room, gasping, Six having let him out of the cuffs. "So, happy now that you've tortured some kid?" he growled, making a show of getting water out of his ear.

"If you and Rex touch long enough, then Mark would be effectively 'cured'." Cesar muttered, before looking back at the blood spattered along the table. "But Rex would be as well. Unless we loaded him up with some of the previously overloaded nanites..." he wondered aloud.

"No, no, and no. You're never touching me again, you stupid pet!" Mark yelled, quickly backing away from Rex, his eyes wide as plates.

"I'm not a pet, and I have no interest in ever touching you again." snarled Rex, both of the boys backing away from each other.

"Can I at least go home now?" Mark sighed, leaning against the wall, and sinking to the floor. "I'm getting tired of all of this white."

"Mark, I think it's been proven you're a danger to others." Holiday said, to the horror of the boy. "No. Way. I am _not _going to be held prisoner here. No! I'd rather go back with Rex than that!" the teenager yelled, rising to his feet and balling his fists.

Rex was careful to stay out of this, not willing to step in under the risk of touching Mark.

"Let me go back right. _Now_!" screamed Mark, baring his teeth in a threatening way, showing that even in a pure human form his teeth were unnaturally sharp.

"No Mark, you can't go back, or you might kill another person." Holiday said, trying to keep calm despite the fact the Mark was terrifying her.

"To hell with those people!" Mark screeched, dashing out of the room, and running to his cot.

Rex, after a brief pressuring, followed him to make sure he didn't kill anyone if he found water, and to help calm him down.

Mark was facedown screaming into the cot, and by the time Rex got there he was hoarse.

"What do you want to go back to so badly?" Rex asked, leaning against the wall.

"What would I tell you?" Mark croaked with a muffled voice. "It's not like a trust you."

"But, if your reason is good enough, maybe you could convince up to let you go back. " Rex defended.

"You know what? Fine. I have a family. Are you shocked about that? I can;t let the stay there and starve just because I was stupid enough to get caught." snarled Mark, shooting up to his feet with clenched fists.

Rex was visibly stunned that Mark of all people had a family. Mark just snorted at his expression and silence, before sitting down on the cot again. "Yes. The _freak_ has a family of little freaks _just like him_. Can I just go home now?" he sniffed.

"Are you actually related to them?" was all Rex managed to get out,.

"No. My parents died long ago. Killed by you guys." snarled Mark, his voice still barely a whisper after the strained screaming.

"Oh." Rex said, his feelings on the subject of Mark suddenly shifting. On one hand, he felt slightly jealous that the boy had the benefit of remembering his family, though both of his parents were gone anyway. At the same time he felt compassion, as the both of them were orphans of the same breed.

"It doesn't even matter. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about." Mark spat bitterly, looking at the ground and turning his head away from he older teen.

"Actually, I do. Both of my parents died in the nanite explosion: Cesar is all I have left. But I can't even remember it."

Mark looked up at Rex, getting back up on his feet. "Then you understand why I need to get back. I need to protect the others and I need to make sure they stay alive. I need to make sure they're okay!" Mark pleased, desperate.

"I'll see what I can do." Rex smiled faintly, walking out of the room. Mark sat on the ground, and crossed his fingers.


End file.
